Joining In
by Sophie795
Summary: Marlene McKinnon wants to join the resistance but her older sister Leila my own character is against it. It’s what I want to do, what I need to do. I need to be part of the resistance. Please read and review


**A/N: This is written from the point of view of Marlene McKinnon's older sister, Leila. She wasn't mentioned in the books (well, she's my character, so yeah) except under the context of Marlene's family, but I don't believe that Marlene was the only one from her family to fight on the side of the Order. Her sisters I've named Leila and Rebecca. Please read and review and tell me if it works or not. **

**Please, please review! thanks. :)**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Leila McKinnon_

Marlene is smiling at her. She hates her for it.

"Think it through!" she insists, "Please, Marlene, do you realize what you're getting into?"

Marlene just smiles serenely. "Leila, I understand. I have thought a long time to make this decision. It's what I want to do, what I need to do. I need to be part of the resistance."

Leila feels desperate. She's the oldest child, and she promised Ma and Dad that she would take care of her sisters and make sure that they are never hurt. She's about to break her promise right now, she knows it. The thought of her baby sister fighting, missing death by inches, fills her with a cold dread as if she had walked through a ghost.

"Marlene, you can't mean this." It's what she wants to believe; that her sister isn't sitting in front of her holding a hot cup of tea and telling her that she is going to join the resistance. But it is the wrong thing to say.

Suddenly Marlene is colder, more definite. "You and Rebecca are both fighting. I know that you're doing it behind the scenes, breaking the Ministry from within, but we all know that's not my cup of tea. I want to fight up front and personal. My older sisters are fighting. Why can't I too?" It's not really a question, the way she asks, but Leila knows her sister well enough to realize that she really wants an answer. She really wants her sister's approval on this, to know that her family is behind her on this decision.

But what is there to say? Leila, for once, is lost for words. She struggles. "Rebecca and I, we're…we're older, we're more experienced—"

Marlene cuts her off. "Oh, come on," she says disdainfully, flipping her hair in disgust. "Don't tell me that you're going to use _that_ excuse. Rebecca's only two years older. You all need the help, you told me that last month. And anyway, I already signed up." This last part was added as an afterthought.

Leila feels like something inside her was falling apart. Marlene's the baby, only eighteen years of age, delicate and angelic looking, with large blue eyes and soft brown hair. No matter what she said, she was still young and innocent and naïve too.

She splutters her indignation. "Y-You signed up already? Why are you asking me anyway?"

Marlene smiles calmly. "Just a formality. And yes, I did, and, Alastor is quite fine with it, if I do say so myself. I'm the best at dueling in my year."

Leila doesn't even think. "Don't call Moody 'Alastor', Marl. He's much older than you." These automatic words seem to hold an effect that none of her previous had accomplished. Marlene seems to falter, her smile sliding, and she suddenly looks anxious. She's reminded of how young she is.

"Well, I—I…I'm going to fight anyway," she states boldly, but a flicker in her eyes betrays her. One minute ago, Leila would have pounced on this uncertainty, but now she stays silent. Without conscious thought, she has reached a conclusion. She can't protect Marlene forever. She's old enough to make her own decisions, and Leila should at least be glad that Marlene is fighting on the side of good and not evil. If her sister really wants to do this, Leila shouldn't prevent her from continuing in what she believes in. Not that she could, actually. Her sister has a notorious stubborn streak.

"Okay, Marl," she says finally, "I won't stop you. But I want you to know that…that I'll help you no matter what. I'll always be here for you. And don't get yourself killed, either," she adds, sternly.

Marlene beams. "Okay, Leila," she says. She stands up with an almost unnatural grace and walks to the door. "I'll see you later, Lei. Don't get killed either." She winks and opens the door, and for a moment Leila is blinded by the bright afternoon sunlight which illuminates her sister's silhouette vividly. She feels a strange sense of foreboding and almost opens her mouth to call out, but the door slams shut and a crack from outside signals her sister's departure. Leila lets out a small sigh and begins to clean up the remnants of their tea and biscuits.

She hopes that she hasn't made a mistake.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So what do you think? Is Leila realistic? Is Marlene a believable character? What do you like about it, and what don't you like? Please leave a review!!!!**


End file.
